Julia
Julia Witherwood, or the full name, Julia Cortonith Witherwood is a human that became a demon after being cursed at certain location. Formerly an FC named Aya, Ririko heavily modified her due to boredom. She now has many concepts. Julia has her alias, Aya Cortonith. Julia's voice is very convincing, said D-Walker, and Julia sounds gothic, said Tealy, at Sounds/Voices topic. But on her alias form the voice getting demonic. Julia is considered as the second most powerful person, but being the first is actually her mother, but obviously the first, God. Julia can be considered as the most powerful person if, she was controlled by her mother. Some people thought that Julia is actually godmodding like her mother but it was actually, she was absorbing darkness in order to live. Main Details Her first appearance is at Papa's Pizzeria. She is 30, that her birthday is the day where Freezeria HD is released (October 31: Malaysian Time of 12:41AM) 31, 1983. Favorites Her favorite juice is either Tomato Juice or Strawberry Juice. But her favorite drink is way too obvious. Her favorite food is anything red and purple. Her favorite season is Halloween. Orders Papa's Pizzeria Her order in Papa's Pizzeria is 12 pepperoni everywhere and 12 onions everywhere. It will be baked in 7/8, and will cut into 6 pieces. Papa's Burgeria Her order in Papa's Burgeria is, firstly, a bottom bun, then 2 well-done patties, then ketchup, then tomato, then ketchup again, then 2 onions, then a well-done patty again and, the top bun, of course. Papa's Burgeria HD (Ipad) Her order in Papa's Burgeria is, firstly, a bottom bun, then 2 well-done patties, then bacon, then mushrooms, then ketchup, then tomato, then bacon again, then mushrooms again, then a well-done patty again, then ketchup again, then 2 onions, then a well-done patty again and, the top bun, of course. Papa's Taco Mia! Her order in Papa's Taco Mia is, firstly, the Pita Bread, then the Steak, then hot sauce, then 2 layers of jalapeno and then 2 layers of tomatoes. Papa's Freezeria Due to sunny weather, Julia never attended Papa's Freezeria. Papa's Pancakeria Julia attended at Papa's Pancakeria but in random order due to being in a hurry to get out of the sun. Papa's Wingeria Her order in Papa's Wingeria is 12 red atomic strip wings and 12 onion strip wings everywhere, with 2 Mango Chili Dips and 2 Kung Pao Dips. Papa's Hot Doggeria Her order in Papa's Hotdoggeria is, firstly, the Pretzel Bun, then the Cheddarwurst, then Ballpark Mustard, 3 layers of bacon and 2 layers of hot sauce. Papa's Cupcakeria Her order in Papa's Cupcakeria is ... *In Halloween, she ordered a Red Velvet Cake (Liner A) ... **One frosted with a color that was same as Julia's accent color, then 3 layers of Licorice Drizzle, then choco bits, then the large toppings (Cloudberry, Cloudberry, Sugar Skull, Cloudberry, Cloudberry). **And one frosted with Black Frosting, then 3 layers of Strawberry Syrup, then Licorice Drizzle, then Lollipop Bits, then the large toppings (Cloudberry, Cloudberry, Sugar Skull, Cloudberry, Cloudberry). *In Valentines, she ordered a Red Velvet Cake (Liner Any) ... **Both frosted with Red, then 3 layers of Strawberry Syrup, then 2 layers of choco bits, then the large toppings (NBC, NBC, "Be Mine", NBC, NBC). *In Normal Days, she ordered any order like Jojo, but prefers one cupcake and pays half. She won't appear at Summer Luau due to sunny weather. Papa's Pastaria soon History (Creation) Ririko is currently constructing Julia's new outfit. Ririko think for the name for her new FC, just planning, and she got it from one of the contestants of Mr and Ms. SPVA poster at the out of Adriel's campus then someone took the name; Ririko got ragequitted; then that person gives me a chance to use the name; but first be banned. Then she made "Julia Witherwood" as a new fictional character of hers, then she got crazy that she took that place. Ririko is currently planning about Julia's outfit, and just drew it at FC and User Art topic. But: A mod named D-Walker judged my really first Julia, but what she said? Not bad. Ririko made it as unofficial art of Julia Witherwood. But she made it better without using a pencil in real life to scan as much as she can-- just she drew it on a paint and she don't have a photoshop at that time. This time that her fictional character became popular at Flipline Forums and maybe will be the new customer of Papa Louie Series. Although, she got a big fails over her work, and got too lazy to make it again since Adriel's sister deleted the Photoshop when Adriel got a Photoshop. The fail at her first original art is that she forgot Julia Witherwood's bangs and the second one is that she forgot the necklace. Looks like she worked hard for it. Although, she might work hard for next time so that it would be more popular again. The major mistake is the boobs. It makes the forumers saying mostly "awkward" in their comments, and Ririko depressed majorly. Ririko made another update again, although Ririko don't know if Julia became famous again. Biography Former Julia Before being cursed, her attitude was cool and carefree, honest and genius/hard-working, that's what she took from her parents. Although, her former self is just getting innocent as usual. Present Julia: Normal She is always a Closer due to demonic appearance and very picky. And hates being in the sunlight. Although, after being cursed, has also the same as before being cursed, but she has an evil attitude. Good thing if she has much more money (reaches a maximum of 100K), she will use it for people of Heartsorrow. She is mostly malicious and slightly cruel among enemies even she was cursed by an unknown batch of demons at her certain birthday. She had a quart of vampire's trait and a half of succubus' trait, the rest was just a human trait. She likes blood (or tomato juice, if necessary) and she heavily dislikes holy things, such as silver, the cross, etc. She likes demons because she could communicate them if she was bored. She was actually a yandere to the owner (Ririko), even Julien fallen at her sight, but Julia don't mind. If Alice, Lilith or Kiriko played him, she won't ever mind or joins in. Present Julia: Insane Something that she will be Satanic. Present Julia: Satanic She is the same Julia as the Present Julia but unfortunately, she is way too malicious and cruel, and she's also way too demonic-- No one can stop her at this point, only a slave of her would stop her at that point. One specification is her outfit is actually torn-- good thing Julia isn't naked. Also on that case, Julia can be very seductive at her slave and she's more excited than usual. When her opponent deserved their punishment, she evil laughed. Robot Julia Robot Julia is actually a cloned version of Julia Witherwood, made my Julia herself, Asteria Makashiwa and Serena Silent. Robot Julia is actually an android that is made for military purposes. Aya Cortonith Aya Cortonith is an alias form of Julia, which is dedicated and actually controlled by one of the main demons inside her, actual mom, Aya Witherwood. Present Aya: Normal Normal. Just Normal. It was also the same as Julia's Present Julia: Normal. Battle Skills/Abilities Former Julia She has no battle skills or whatsoever. Present Julia: Normal She had many abilities and will be used according to weaknesses. Dark Eater She eats darkness in order to live. She always live in Heartsorrow, where the place is full of dense darkness especially its rooms and majorly, Julia's Mansion. Dark Fireball A Fireball that was full of darkness, and no fire. If it is hit, an opponent that was hit will be confused, greatly poisoned due to its curse, and, stunned from its sensation. It can be pierce through maximum of 3 people. True Stealth Will be invisible, but, it can be touched. She can be visible or invisible. Mind Read / Control / Restore Only she and Chloe can do this, but she can read other people's thoughts and unfortunately, demons can control people's minds, so Chloe can't control people. Julia and Chloe can restore people's lost thoughts. Julia can only control people and will become slaves of her when she drained their life force with her sweetest kiss. Violetta Heal Heals herself with darkness stored on her heart. Present Julia: Insane She can also use abilities back from Present Julia: Normal. Demon: Destruction Julia's passive skill. Julia will focus on destruction to her enemies and gains fury. Dark Fire Flash A Fireball that was full of darkness, and no fire. If it is hit, an opponent that was hit will be confused, greatly poisoned due to its curse, and, stunned from its sensation. It will move faster as much as 135mph. But it will be burst after being hit. It can be pierce through maximum of 10 people. Eternal Poison Everyone (except people from Heartsorrow) that was inside Julia's radius will be greatly poisoned. Armor Breaker She will break armor with her darkness sting. Whatsoever collided with Julia's hand will break, except walls (except people from Heartsorrow and herself). Present Julia: Satanic She can also use abilities back from Present Julia: Insane and Present Julia: Normal. Superhuman Agility Due to satanic spirit, she may have run very fast. Violetta Condestruction The most powerful attack of Julia, that was the fireball with the spooky face and rose pattern of flames. Firstly it'll evil laughed maniacly, secondly it will start doing a hurricane in a slow speed, revealing rose patterns. But it will speed up very fast and its maximum speed is in 666mph, that will make a darkest hurricane. Anything that touches the Violetta Hurricane will be destroyed. Enhanced Violetta Heal Replacing the normal Violetta Heal, Julia can heal herself via stored darkness on her heart. It will use a little bit darkness to heal herself. Violetta Summoner Julia uses her fast hands in order to summon any kind of demon, except Satan. Souls Julia may have possessed by 7 different souls. #Aya Witherwood: She herself possessed her own daughter for the sake of her alias. #Violetta Cortonith: The owner of her own flames. Violetta is just a sibling of Julius Cortonith, and she was naturally died before sended to hell. She may have met Julia and respected her. She is the adviser of past Julia (Grade 3) at that time. She wasn't a judge at all of the cases because Julia is involved. Also she may have made her good skills on magics. #Unknown: The one who may have trusted Julia since their first encounter. But she may have killed by Kroko but she was sent to hell and became a succubus, thus this cursed Julia into something seductive. #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown History (Looks) Julia Witherwood: Battle Outfit Julia Witherwood: Civilian Julia Witherwood: Aya Cortonith Gallery Normal Gallery Juliatalking.gif|Tribute made by Papl. Scan3.jpg|Hidden Concept of Julia. Julia.jpg|Tried to put Julia in the tourney, but epically failed. Other Gallery julia_neutralconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Ririko, after the worst breakdown. julia_finalconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko under fourth attempt. julianeutral_finalconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), drawn by Ririko, under fourth attempt, and just in case of demons don't allow. julia_fourthconcept_main.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under fifth attempt. julia_fourthconcept.jpg|Julia (FC Version), made by Ririko, under fifth attempt. Julia2.jpg|Julia Witherwood (Eight Concept). Julia2Revision.jpg|Revision of Julia (8th Concept). Julia_twelvethconcept.png|Julia Witherwood (12th Concept). Excuse for being slightly inappropriate. Trivia #Her birthday is on the day of Halloween, and it is exactly the same as Alice. #Heartbreaker made a mistake at Julia's middle name, so she changed her middle name into Cortonith. #Julia was based off from Heartbreaker's past FC, "Aya". #She is one of the most popular FCs (of all of Ririko's FCs). #One of the seven demons inside her is actually her mother, Aya. Other 3 kinds were mastered succubi, then other 3 kinds were actually mastered demons. Julia's Past Born Mysterious Julia born at October 31, 1983. Julia, unfortunately, drinks blood and a mysterious substance instead of milk. Aya Witherwood specified that she was actually mysterious like her, so Julius worried about their only daughter. Julia may have been born with a permanent demonic eye like Aya Witherwood along. Julia may have been tooken care for 6 years. Lost of Hope While she was a kid, Her real parents were killed by one of the five most wanted terrorists named Krokodillo Tolentino at October 30, 1989. Later on, she moved to one of mother's friend's house to be Liana's orphan. Disgrace of Despair So then, Julia skipped kinder and, she may have started school in Grade 3, but she is always alone. Unfortunately, Julia may have been the worst student in her Grade 3 life, because she was always accused of stealing someone's money (and most of these cases, people's money stolen is exactly $666) when it was not. Although, of all 66 duplicated cases of stealing someone's money, Julia never stole anyone's money mainly because of her honesty and innocence, but, she was unfortunately lost, and gravely punished. On that final case in the end, when she is in despair, she was in a room that no one is here, and no one noticed on what she said, in a present Julia voice; "I may have suffered the greatest pain of my life, because you guys treated me as the worst student of the school. I may be the disgraced student because of all of you. Ahahahaha ... ALL OF YOU ..." ''And it ended up into an evil laugh, but still no one noticed. The Rising Disgrace And then, Julia became a best student in Grade 4. She may have met her very first friend named Serena Silent. They became friends until an incident that Kroko appeared again and Kroko broke their friendship. Although, Julia's intelligence won't break. On that case, Julia may have been accused again from stealing anyone's money, again, but she may have won this time. And then she was awarded "Most Honest Student" in the school, and in the end of Grade 4, she is the valedictorian and she cried on what she have done great, and she may have felt great. Cortonith Face-Off Julia became a best student once again in Grade 5, and she was nominated for the Math Contest. Although, she faced Alice and Lilith as her opponents. In the end, she won, but Alice and Lilith tied. And then, they immediately became friends after a match. In Grade 6, Alice and Lilith transferred to Julia's school and they bond together. Despair Negation Julia may have faced another despair moments when she came her first year in high-school. She may have been accused from abusing drugs, when it was not. Although, Alice and Lilith defends Julia by showing proof for all of the years, and people who accused Julia, lost. Julia became the best student until the end of fourth school year. End of Abuse Emilia worried about Julia being abused by her parents in 10 years, then Julia worked hard to be a very good student, and now enrolled at Mint Barvard University as Computer Programmer and Cards. At October 29, 1999, Julia left the house for her own journey. Now Liana and Leonardo worried about Julia, cried. They started posting "MISSING: JULIA CORTONITH" everywhere, and they never found Julia since they've posting it, but they were ended up arrested from abusing Julia. Darkness' Call Julia, encountered an incubus at her sleep, and actually said in the end, ''"Your mother is alive ... go to her castle". Julia shocked when she woke up that her mother is actually alive, so Julia continued her journey to her mom's castle. Nonetheless, she was attacked by bandits, all of her things stolen although she is now naked. She was thrown away to the graveyard; killed. She is actually died at October 29, 1999 without sins in her life but resurrected unknowingly later on. Julia saw her mother's castle, and hurriedly enter the castle. A Temptation When she entered the castle, no one is there but invisible demons because it was abandoned mainly Aya was killed. The castle brings joy at first but when Kroko killed Aya then Kroko may have ruined the Heartsorrow's reputation to Aya that causes almost all of the residents of the Heartsorrow left. Julia gave up on Floor 5, and slept on that floor. She may have feel pain again as a result and she may have woke up so quickly. Her Body, Aya's Soul And then, she reached the final floor, Julia slept in the final floor due to being heavily injured. During 11:00PM, Julia may have haunted that she might die smiling or to live as Aya Witherwood. She decided to get cursed to live as her mom, then she got cursed at exact midnight of October 31, 1999, same time that Julio got cursed. She realized that one of the demons that possessed her is actually her mother, Aya Witherwood, and she is the new owner of the castle. In the end, she evil laughed so hard that will hear the whole Heartsorrow. Embarrassing Defeat Even she was cursed, she got out of the mansion (1:00AM) and she looked at her surroundings. Until she was fought by the person named Quentin Valentin. She had no learned powers yet, so she was easily lost by Quentin, and Quentin said before running away, "Really, you need more practice. I really know that communicating demons is the very hard task to do, but I am really sorry." ''-- and Quentin cried at the point; ran away. And again, Julia was brutally punished once again, and she said sadistically after evil laughing, ''"I agree on what you said ... I'll swore revenge at you ... Just wait in a matter of days ..." At the Instant After lost by Quentin, she woke up in 5:00AM on where she brutally injured but she realized that her wounds healed at the instant. And Aya's soul realized, Unfortunately because you're on darkness you're instantly healed. Heartsorrow contained an infinite power of darkness you can imagine, because of the light is blocked by demonic clouds above, instead spawning light, it spawned darkness. So anytime you came in Heartsorrow you're fully healed because you're different than other people-- because you are like my former me, I eat Darkness." After Aya's explanation, Julia was in despair, and Aya said again, "Unfortunately, '''despair' is the most important thing in your mansion, but loyal people in Heartsorrow must stay out of your despair at all costs."'' And Julia trusts her mom at all costs. Intense Training At 6:00AM Julia started training. She easily learned newbie magics and apprentice magics but, she hardly learn the "Dark Fireball" magic. She may have wasted 30 minutes to master the Dark Fireball. Although, due to that, she unleashed from her pain and from her trust to be in Insane Form. Aya's soul reminded, "That's some kind of powerful form. Although, in that form you may be a little bit sadistic." She trained her magics until 10:00PM, after that she eat a big ramen made by her own, took a hot shower and slept. First Slave In 9:00PM, she rushed out of the Heartsorrow, unfortunately that time someone took her mansion secretly, at 9:30PM, she kidnapped Unknown, Then at 10:00PM at her mansion, she seduced him and, made him as her first loyal slave. Although, the person that she made her as the first slave, is, very loyal to her, fortunately. Faith Restoration Julia visited where Samoa has been sleeping and placed a test dream to her, on February 10, 2014, 11:00PM. On the next day, Samoa woke up and survived against another horrifying dream. She woke up at 12:00MN, but she faced Julia at Ricotta Inn at the instant, she was scared, and now hiding in the corner. But Julia, used her powers to explore Samoa's mind, and her mind is restored bit by bit because of Julia's power to restore people's minds. Samoa can now remember all the things she likes when she has dark powers, and hugged Julia in a good way. But Julia vanished while being hugged. Julia may have sended Samoa a letter while vanished with "how to learn the Dark Fireball skill". Category:Girls Category:Customers created by Ririko Category:Adopted People Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Taco Mia! Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Ppl with new looks